bernie_mac_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan Tompkins
Jordan Thomkins (b. December 2, 1992) is the middle child of the group. Bio Jordan is a mischievous, but well-meaning, child. In the early seasons, Jordan pees his pants a lot; but in later seasons, when he goes through puberty, he becomes more masculine and manly. In season 1-4, he normally gets beat up by Vanessa (by season 3-5, he gets beat up by Vanessa) and Bryana (Bryana usually starts it). Though he does manage to scare her and make her cry, and in "Growing Pains," Jordan managed to block Vanessa's attacks. Personality Jordan is depicted as the soft one of the group in Season 1, constantly crying and wetting himself. He also has a habit of dressing up in his underpants while wearing a cape and collecting Dust particles. He also has an odd cackle when something he did happens this is usually followed by Bernie angrily shouting Jordan's name or Bernie staring at him about to punish Jordan. Though physically weak, he has other skills. He is academically gifted and as shown in "Nerdy Mac," he gets straight A's. Jordan also hates authority, such as when Vanessa told he cannot have ice cream in the living room, he retaliates by shutting the electricity off and spooking Bryana and Vanessa. Vanessa gets him back by spanking him. In "It's Mac-ademic," Jordan and Vanessa clash at each other to the point where Wanda gets the belt. In "Night of Terror," he and Bryana got into fights to the point where she got Jordan punished on his birthday. Jordan is shown to be very hypocritical picking on Kevin Ross because he was a nerd and refusing to be friends with the Jewish David because he was a nerd completely forgetting the fact that he is a nerd himself and is placed on the nerd wall of the ladies bathroom. In Growing Pains, Jordan starts to rebel against Bernie and challenge his authority, but Bernie puts him in his place after he boxes against him which he, of course, loses and is instantly knocked out. Relationships Bernie Mac: '''Bernie thinks Jordon's soft and cannot defend himself. Jordan sees his Uncle Bernie as a good influence but when he joins something and starts dating Bernie gives him bad advice leaving Jordan getting dumped. Bernie also teaches him how to defend himself, but this turns him into a bully. Despite being his nephew Bernie does see Jordan as a son he will probably never have and will be there for him. '''Vanessa Thomkins: Jordan's older sister. Jordan loves his sister but sometimes they get into fights. But they get over it anyway (even Jordan knows that Vanessa can beat them up). Jordan is close with her being as though they share the same parentage and spent the first few years in the ghetto. Like normal siblings, they have ups and downs, but get along famously. However, Vanessa does agree that Jordan is soft. '''Bryana Thomkins: '''Bryana mostly beats up or starts fights with Jordan leading Jordan getting in trouble for fighting and Bryana getting off the hook. Jordan is also close with her, as well given that they are close to age and spent at least 3 years living in the same room. Despite this, the two love each other and Jordan will protect his sister, even if he dies trying as shown in Night of Terror that after watching a horror flick he wants to protect Bryana from the "zombies" this causes them to feel closer with each other even if they may butt heads. '''Wanda McCullough: '''Jordan sees Wanda as a nice Auntie, but sometimes takes advantage of her niceness (like Vanessa she asks her 1st instead of Bernie). Jordan does not really fear her much and is more afraid of her husband than her. Despite this, he wants his Aunt to feel happy and will try to be close to her. '''Bryan: '''Unlike Bernie, Bryan has more trust in Jordan and they share a friendly relationship. He acts like a fun uncle to Jordan and even taught him and trusted him with the grill, something that Bernie could not do. See also * Jordan Thomkins/Trivia * Jordan Thomkins/Gallery * Jordan vs. Bryana * Jordan vs. Vanessa Category:Characters Category:Mac Family Category:Main Characters